Et demain
by Babydracky
Summary: Lorsqu'Impulse est grièvement blessé lors d'une mission de la Justice Ligue, il perd goût à tout. Qui d'autre que le Green Arrow pour lui redonner le sourire?


Smallville (Bart/Oliver)

* * *

- Mince…

Le souffle lui manquait alors que Bart se recroquevillait sur lui-même, serrant sa jambe douloureuse contre son torse, la position du fœtus se montrant seule salvatrice.

Il baignait dans son propre sang.

La mission avait été une réussite, cette nouvelle branche du projet 33.1 anéantie, pourtant, alors que tous les prisonniers fuyaient, lui était là, immobile, incapable de pleurer ou de crier tant la douleur était grande.

Sa jambe n'était plus que lambeaux de chairs à vif.

La pluie battait au dehors, accompagnée de rafales de vent et surmontée d'éclairs tonitruants. Une journée à ne pas sortir un Bart dehors.

Il aurait voulu appeler à l'aide mais sa voix ne portait plus, il aurait voulu pleurer mais il était comme paralysé, il aurait voulu mourir…

Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, la douleur un écho lointain, il entendit la douce voix de sa mère lui murmurer – _et demain il fera beau, mon fils._

33333

Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse depuis des jours. Ce temps déprimait Bart. Ou était-ce Bart qui déprimait le temps ?

Il n'était pas mort. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Il était là, allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, à fixer bêtement ce vide odieux qui subsistait en dessous de son genou droit. Ce drap blanc sur lequel aurait dû reposer son mollet et son pied droit, ceux-là même qui avaient été déchirés par le métal incandescent.

Les meilleurs médecins n'avaient pu sauver sa jambe.

Les membres de la Ligue venaient le visiter et prenaient de ses nouvelles. On s'inquiétait, on le choyait, on voulait le faire sourire. Le plus important était qu'il soit là, lui disait-on.

_Mensonge, odieux mensonge._

La pire visite restait celle d'Oliver, son sauveur, celui qui l'avait sorti des flammes, celui qui l'avait sorti de la rue.

Au péril de sa vie, il avait sauvé un poids mort.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, avait lâché Bart, amer, dès le premier jour à Oliver.

Il ne voulait pas de sa culpabilité, il ne voulait pas de sa honte, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Tous ces regards, ces sentiments, étaient bien plus éprouvants que le fantôme douloureux de ce membre arraché. On lui faisait tant de mal alors que la mort s'était promise à lui, douce et réconfortante.

- Tu es l'un des nôtres, Bart, lui avait répondu Oliver dans son sourire aimant, celui-là même dont il avait le secret et qui vous donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'unique à ses yeux.

_- Je ne suis plus rien, _aurait voulu lui crier Bart au visage.

Mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Oliver. Il avait assez mal comme ça.

- Et demain, murmura Bart en regardant les gouttes d'eau s'abattre sur la fenêtre de sa chambre alors qu'Oliver était enfin parti.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues encore trop rondes.

Pourquoi devait-il encore y avoir un demain ?

33333

Bart n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

Oliver n'avait pas menti, il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Il n'était toujours pas encore à l'aise avec cette prothèse et pourtant elle faisait des miracles.  
Il sentait cette brûlure permanente à l'endroit où la prothèse avait été fixée à sa chair, mais au-delà de la douleur, il avait enfin l'impression d'être entier.

Il ne savait pas qu'une telle technologie était possible et il avait bien conscience d'être une sorte de privilégié ou de cobaye, mais il était prêt à tout accepter pour pouvoir courir de nouveau.

Oliver avait supporté tous les reproches, toutes les critiques, mais il n'avait jamais faibli. Tous ceux qui lui disaient que c'était peut-être une chance pour Bart d'avoir enfin une vie normale, qu'il avait le droit d'être un adolescent comme les autres, tous ces gens qui le connaissaient sans vraiment le comprendre, tous ceux-là, Oliver ne les avait pas écoutés. Ils les avaient entendus, certes, il avait longuement réfléchi, pourtant, au final, Oliver avait laissé ce choix à Bart.

Et la réponse de Bart était là, se tenant fièrement sur ses deux jambes, marchant d'un pas assuré malgré le corps étranger, le sourire aux lèvres malgré la douleur constante.

Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la baie vitré du QG de la Ligue et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir se refléter le visage du meneur quelques instants après que la réunion se soit terminée.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Impulse, sourit l'homme, goûtant la saveur parfumée de son café.

Bart se contenta d'un énorme sourire qui fendit presque son visage en deux. Oliver ne voulait plus entendre de remerciement, Oliver le voulait juste heureux.

- Et demain ? Finit-il par murmurer plus pour lui-même alors qu'ils restaient là tous deux, Oliver dégustant son café et lui mâchouillant son chewing-gum aux fruits rouges.

- Demain ? répondit Oliver sereinement, demain, je serai toujours là.


End file.
